Dreaming Of You
by Ying-Ying-2011
Summary: Ever since Kagome was 13 she'd dreamt of two little girls. Who are these girls and what do they want? InuxKag Oneshot


Electra: I really don't want to do this

Electra: I really don't want to do this…

Akina: Ya got ta sis.

Electra: What if I don't wanna? .

Rai: You'll be sued out the ass! .

Electra: I do not own anything you recognize from YuYu Hakusho or Inuyasha. I do own however own Electra and Rai!

Electra,Akina,Rai: So ENJOY!

Dreaming Of You

Kagome looked down into the crib with the most beautiful smile ever. Two perfectly identical twin girls lay sided by side. Ever since she was thirteen she had dreams of two little girls with long raven black hair and amber eyes. These little girls always came to her when she felt lost or confused.

And when she started traveling back and forth to the Feudal Era they had been showing up more and more. Always pushing her to stay strong and to keep with him no matter what he said or did.

She had never fully understood who they were until the last battle with Naraku.

She had been hit badly and was slowly losing her grip of reality around her. That's when she saw them kneeling beside her with their little hands gripping her hands. Never had they touched her in any way or spoken words to her only strong looks that made her understand.

"_Mommy please! You have to get back up!" one said with tears in her eyes._

"Mo-Mommy?" she replied shakily not believing this of course she didn't it was a dream!

"_YES!" the other one cried, "If you don't help daddy defeat Naraku we'll disappear and never be!"_

Disappear? The thought alone nearly made Kagome want to cry. Ever since she had started seeing the girls in her dreams she had longed to hold them and be their mother….what a second…help daddy?

"Inuyasha is your father?" she asked slowly getting to her knees.

Both girls nodded then said,

"_If you die now daddy will be all alone again and…"_

"_We need to be born to protect the humans in your time from all the demons like you…"_

Kagome looked at both girls who had tears in their eyes. Seeing the girls so upset like that was nearly killing her.

Suddenly out of the blue both girls reached out and hugged Kagome around her waist resting their heads on her chest.

Kagome instinctively wrapped her arms around both girls.

"_We love you mommy…"_

Those were the last things the two said before they disappeared and she found herself back at the battle field with a renewed strength and desire to protect _her daughters_.

The battle had lasted a while but in the end Naraku was slain. (Along with Kikyo XD) And the Shikon jewel was complete.

Kagome slept that night hoping to see the girls again but they didn't come. She woke up in the middle of the night silently crying.

Had she been too late? Were they gone forever? Had she really lost them?

All of these thoughts ran threw her head then she noticed Inuyasha looking at her from his tree.

Cautiously she made her way over to him.

"Inuyasha are you ok?" she asked when she reached him.

He looked at her before saying "Just a weird dream."

She knew he didn't want to talk about it but she still asked "Do you want to talk about it?"

She was highly surprised when he jumped down and sat by her underneath the tree. Was he really going to talk about his dream? Who was he and what did he do with Inuyasha?

"Their were two little girls who told me I was their father." He mumbled.

Kagome's eyes widened "What did they look like?" she asked surprising him.

He then described both of Kagome's girls. She took a deep breath and decided to tell him.

"Inuyasha ever since I was thirteen I dreamt of those two little girls." She said looking him in the eyes that matched the girls, "Today when I was injured I learned they were yours and mine daughters…" she let they sentence dangle for a second.

Needless to say that night Inuyasha took her as his mate. (Electra&Akina: EWWWWIEEE)

A year after their mating (Electra&Akina: Stop saying that!) Kagome had become pregnant.

Finally after 6 years she finally got to see her baby girls in real life.

"Their beautiful." A familiar voice said from behind her as he wrapped his arms around her waist and laid his chin on her shoulder watching his daughters sleep. "Just like their mom."

Kagome smiled and gave a sweet peck on the cheek to her mate. "Maybe but they have your eyes."

"No body is ever going to touch them especially a guy."

Kagome laughed at the look of seriousness on her mates face. "Inuyasha their only two hours old and you're already thinking of that!"

"Well if their anything like you then I need to start worrying about that like now."

Kagome frowned "I think Electra's going to be just a stubborn as you."

Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders before saying "Akina's going to be just like you though."

Kagome mimicked her mates movements before watching her daughters sleep again.

"Seriously though no guys."

Electra: Ok so I hope you liked my first one-shot with my mommy and daddy.

Akina: Sorry to you all that wanted a lemon.  
Electra: Yeah, but I'm their daughter! I really don't want to imagine or write how I was conceived that's just wrong my parents don't do that anymore.

Akina: Yep mommy and daddy don't do the nasty.

Rai: You two are hopeless.

Electra&Akina: SHUT-UP!

Electra: So if you liked this I'm gonna post another but it'd be a chapter story with the YuYu Guys.

Akina: Please say yes!  
Rai:She'll do it even if they don't.

Electra: Rai shut face. Pairings will be Hieixme (cause his freaking mine!), AkinaxKurama (Crap she passed out again.) and RaixYusuke (I don't like that look in her eyes)

Electra, Akina, &Rai: PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
